witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Freya Beauchamp (Book)
Freya Beauchamp, or Freya of the Vanir, is one of the main characters of Melissa de la Cruz's Beauchamp Family series. The youngest daughter of Joanna Beauchamp and Norman Beauchamp, Freya is also the wildest and the most unpredictable member of the family.' At the beginning of the book series, Freya is preparing for her upcoming wedding with Bran Gardiner, a rich business man who fell in love with her the moment they met. But her life is not as easy as it seems, because Freya also has to deal with her unstoppable attraction for Bran's brother, Killian Gardiner. Biography 'CAUTION: contains spoilers' Early Life Originally, Freya was the goddess of Love, and she was, alongside with her family, at Midgard when the bridge was destroyed. Since then, she had been living in many places with her parents and her sister, Erda, who laterly chose the name Ingrid for herself. In ''Witches of East End, it is said that they lived in France back in the 13th century, where they worked as healers, and, in the 16th century, the family had the same occupation at the city of Salem. There, as Joanna worked as a midwife, one of her patients, Bridget Bishop, died. The Beauchamps were blamed by that, accused accused of witchcraft and both Freya and Ingrid were condemned and executed for that crime. The family was forbidden by the white council to practice magic.Witches of East End (Book) As it always happened when one of the sisters died, they were born again by Joanna's womb, and then experienced some centuries of apathy due to the restriction of magic practices. Both Ingrid and Freya occasionally chose to live alone, staying for some time apart from the family, and, thus, not much is known about the years between Salem and the start of Witches of East End. Witches of East End Freya was a bartender at North Hampton. She was nineteen years old, although her driver's license said twenty-two, and was the document that allowed her to serve drinks. Also, she was engaged to Bran Gardiner, a doctor, but, at their engagement party, she saw for the first time his brother, Killian, and felt a deep connection, a burning desire by him. At the party, Killian and Freya escaped to the rest-room, where they had sex. Physical appearance Freya is described as petite young woman with cat-like emerald green eyes and long, curly, strawberry blond hair, and a tiny waist with a flat stomach and toned legs. She is no stick figure, though, as if she always got everything she ever wanted and then some. As the Goddess of Love and Sensuality, it is said that sexuality oozes from her every pore - from her fiery hair to her perfectly round, supple breasts that are not oversized and for which many men have already fallen. Freya never wears underwear or bras, which has caused some interesting situations to occur, especially considering her notoriously skimpy wardrobe. She is also found of wearing simple jeans and T-shirts with sneakers. Because of her divine nature, Freya's age at maturity is always fluctuating between sixteen and twenty-three years old, the time period associated with the first blush of Love. But though she is immortal, she is not immune to the effects of over indulgence in food and drink, and she and her sister Ingrid frequently complain about the abundance of sweets when their mother, Joanna, goes through one of her baking phases. Powers Basic Powers * Spell Casting * Flying * [[Levitation|'Levitation']] * Animalshifting * Reincarnation * [[Immortality|'Immortality']] Natural Powers * Seduction ** Mind Manipulation * Vision Sexual * Empathy * Potion Making Other Powers * Elemental Manipulation ** Pyrokinesis ** Chlorokinesis ** [[Hydrokinesis|'Hydrokinesis']] ** Aerokinesis ** Atmokinesis * Telekinesis * Apportation References'es:Freya Beauchamp (Libro)' Category:Witches Category:Book Character Category:Goddesses Category:Characters Category:LGTB Characters